REGION Tab
' ' This tab gives access to options specific to the current region. (Estate-wide options are set in the Estate tab.) The first lines give information about the region: * Name: Shows the name of the region. * Version: Shows the version of simulator software currently running the region. * Type: Regions may be FULL, MEDIUM, EASY . (For an overview of what regions and estates are, and the types of region, please refer to Wiki page .) * Estate ID: Indicates the region ID. * Grid Position: Coordinates of the region in the SL grid. Following this are a number of options. On the left: * Block Terraform: If enabled, residents will be unable to terraform their parcels. This overrides anything that might be set in About Land - Options . The estate owner and managers can always terraform, regardless of this setting. * Block Fly: Disables flying for residents in the region. If someone enters from an adjacent region while flying, they will be able to fly until they land. * Block Parcel Fly Over: Enabling this prevents people from flying over parcels. * Allow Damage: Enables combat (1) on the region. Parcel owners may override this in About Land - Options by disabling the Safe Option. * Restrict Pushing: Disables Push scripts(2) in the region, to combat griefing. * Allow Land Resell: Allows parcel owners to resell their land to others. Estate owners and managers can always resell parcels, regardless of this setting. * Allow Land Join/Subdivide: When enabled, parcels owners may join/subdivide parcels they own; for group owned land, other group members might also be able to do so if their group role permits it. * Block Land Show in Search: If enabled, this prohibits parcel owners from flagging their parcels to show in "Search" About Land - Options * Agent Limit: Sets the maximum number of people allowed in the region. When the limit is reached, incoming teleports fail with a message explaining why. Vary the number according to need; normally this will be around 30-50. * Object Bonus: Sets the Object Bonus (3) factor for the region. * Rating: Sets the region's maturity ratings Be sure to set this with care so as to not violate the Community Standards. * Teleport Home One Resident: Opens the Avatar Picker so that you can select someone to teleport out of the region. Used to remove people who are being disruptive. To prevent their return, add the person to the list of banned residents in the Estate tab . * Teleport Home All Residents: Sends all other people home. * Send Message to Region: Send a notification to everyone on the region. Use sparingly, to give important information. To the right is a button: * Manage Telehub: Opens the Telehub window to control where people arrive when they teleport in. Telehubs are enabled in the Estate tab . by disabling Direct Teleport. (1) YSLife has a built-in health system, activated when Safe (no damage) is disabled. Scripted objects can be programmed to inflict damage on participants; when your health drops to 0%, you're teleported home. Unlike other virtual environments, death incurs no permanent penalties aside from a brief inconvenience. Non-consensual combat can be a violation of the Community Standards. Residents have also created their own combat systems when the built-in one was found lacking. (2) Script in an object that can exert physical force on avatars and other objects. For example, a gun capable of slamming blocks into a wall. When used in a consensual gaming environment, this can be desired, but push scripts are also be used for griefing. 3) A multiplier for the number of prims allowed on a parcel. May be between 1.0 (the default) and 10.0. For example, at 1.0 a 512m2 parcel is allowed 117 objects. Set at 2.0, a 512m2 parcel is allowed 234, or twice as many, and so on. The maximum number of prims per per region is 15,000, regardless of the object bonus. NOTE: Lowering the object bonus after builds have been established in a region may cause objects to be returned or deleted. Credits : Firestorm Wiki